


Just Some Things

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blindfolds, Multi, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Stuck in a wall, Tricking Someone Into Tasting Alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Just some prompts I wrote for a friend





	1. Turnwood/Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> These were some prompts I wrote for a friend and wanted to share with everyone else. Warning, some of them are non-con. For the first chapter, there is slight dub-con.

Meg was a person who was determined to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was one Ryan Haywood. 

The man was frustratingly distant from her. To him, they were just “friends”. Meg didn't want a relationship, she wanted his dick,  _ dammit _ . But Ryan wouldn’t even think about it and that’s what annoyed Meg. 

So she took the matter into her own hand. 

Step one was causally asking Ryan over to her house for snacks and games. The two did this often, whenever their workload wasn’t overbearing, so Ryan didn’t suspect that anything would be off. 

Meg knew from experience that Ryan was able to taste when his drink was spiked. Which was why she hid the alcohol in the snacks, cupcakes and little chocolate treats. Ryan had always been weak to candy, especially when Meg encouraged him to gorge himself, so Meg had no doubt that Ryan would ingest plenty of the alcohol-filled sugary snacks. This also had the benefit of preventing whiskey dick. Meg didn’t want Ryan drunk, just relaxed. 

As she predicted, Ryan scarfed down the food, to the point where Meg wondered idly how unhealthy this was for him. She pushed that aside and waited for her sign. When Ryan began to fumble with the controller and stumble over his words a bit, Meg knew it was time. 

She paused the game, causing Ryan to let out a confused “What-”. She didn't let him finish before she was straddling his lap, cupping his face, and pressing her lips against his, hard. The kiss was messy; one person shocked, the other desperate. 

Ryan shook his head, giving her shoulders little pushes. “M-Meg-” He was breathing hard, eyes fluttering. “Wait, wait. We-we can’t do this.” 

“Sh, sh.” Meg hushed him with a finger to his lips. He was still giving her those cute, confused, puppy eyes, full lips parted to catch his lips. How adorable. Meg smirked. “All I want is some sex. Is that so wrong?” 

“We’re friends!” Ran protested again. But Meg noticed how his big hands were cradling her hips. 

She rolled her eyes. “Its called friends with benefits, Ryan. Friends fuck sometimes.” 

“But-” 

Meg shut him up with another kiss (she was quickly becoming addicted to getting him to be quiet this way, especially if it involved Ryan making those noises again). It figured, even with a bit of alcohol in his blood, that Ryan wouldn’t be able to get past those stupid moral barriers of his. But, given the way Ryan had to force himself from kissing her back, Meg knew he wanted this too. It would just take a bit of convincing. 

Luckily for them both, Meg was the Queen of Persuasion. 

Meg licked at the seam of his lips while at the same time slowly grinding her hips down onto his. She smiled at the gasp Ryan released and the way his grip tightened. “Come on, Ryan.” She purred against his lips, licking at the chocolate that had been smeared there and tasting the alcohol. Her hips were still moving, still in a slow circle, enticing his to grind back up against her. “Don’t you want to  _ fuck _ me? Don’t you want to feel me, tight around you? I could get your dick so  _ wet _ .” 

Ryan groaned, head falling back to hit the top of Meg’s couch. The action only gave Meg the perfect chance to begin nibbling at the pale piece of skin. “Meg.” 

“That’s right, baby. Say my name.” Meg gave a particularly vicious bite to emphasize her point. “Let me take care of you.” 

Meg was slow to lift Ryan’s shirt up, too busy playing with his neck and enjoying the whimpers Ryan couldn’t help making. At the first touch of her hand to his stomach, Ryan twitched hard, head snapping up. “Meg, wait.”

Meg wasn’t going to allow him any more protest. Quick as lightning, her hand snaked up to pinch his nipple. Ryan actually  _ squeaked _ at the treatment. Meg chuckled. “You are too cute, Haywood. Didn’t I tell you to let me take care of you? Now help me get your shirt off.” 

Though Ryan was still obviously conflicted by this, he complied, lifting his arms up to allow the shirt to be pulled over his head. Meg sighed, eyes roaming over all that skin bared to her. “You’re so furry.” It was true, a fine patch of hair covered his chest, leading down into a nice treasure trail that disappeared down into his pants. Meg licked her lips, eyes gleaming. “Well, well, well. What’s this?” She brushed her hand across the front of Ryan’s pants, causing his hips to thrust up, seeking more of that sweet friction. “Are you...hard, perhaps? And you said you didn’t want this.”

“Meg.” Her name came out in a strangled gasp. Ryan had thrown an arm over his eyes.

“Yeah, Ry? You want me to do something about this?” Meg questioned, allowing Ryan to grind up against the palm of her hand. 

“...Please.” 

“What was that?” Meg pressed her hand down harder, grinning wide as Ryan groaned. 

“Please, Meg, please,” Ryan whined, eyes peeking out from behind his arm to look at her, pleading. “I do want it. Please, give me anything.” 

_ Finally.  _ Meg thought. She rewarded him for giving in by quickly unzipping his pants and pulling them off. “As you wish.” She whispered while staring at the tent Ryan was pitching in his underwear. She dropped to her knees before him, pulling his briefs down so the tip of his cock popped out of the top. “It’s like unwrapping a present on Christmas.” Meg moaned. Then she pulled his underwear down the rest of the way. 

“You’re a big boy, aren’t you Ryan. Do you think I’ll be able to fit all of you in my mouth?” Meg looked up at him, purposely making her eyes wide. 

Ryan’s legs spread to allow Meg access. His face was bright red. “I-I think so?” 

“Well, honey, we’re about to find out.” Meg reached out to give his dick a light stroke. The cock was warm in her hand, the tip already leaking pre-cum. Meg wet her lips before flicking her tongue out to get a taste. The whine Ryan released was like music to Meg’s ears. The taste wasn’t too bad either, a bit salty but not overly so. Meg continued her teasing kitten licks, one hand stroking the rest of the length while the other fondled her own breast, pinching her nipples. Ryan was full on whimpering now, hips thrusting up into her hand. 

Finally, Meg popped the rest of his head into her mouth, sucking hard to create a warm, wet cavern for Ryan. One of Ryan’s hands gripped her head, fingers tangling in her hair, but not pushing. She hummed in approval, grinning at the way it sent shivers through Ryan’s body. She rewarded Ryan’s control by loosening her throat and taking him all the way down, till her lips were sealed around the base of his cock. 

Ryan gave a shout above her, and not even his iron-control could stop him from thrusting up into her throat. Meg pushed against his hips, pushing him back down, but she did start bobbing her head, working hard to bring Ryan close to the edge. One of her hands came up to start playing with his balls, cupping them, while the other traveled down her body to slip under her skirt and into her panties. It was no accident that she had decided to wear a skirt today (easy access) and it was coming in handy now. She was already wet by the first touch, pointer finger sliding along the seam of her folds till she teasingly pushed in. She shivered, sensitive as always, and couldn’t wait till she could feel Ryan filling her up. 

It was only when Ryan started giving little, abortive thrust up into her mouth that Meg decided it was probably time to stop playing with herself. Pulling off with a  _ pop _ , she squeezed the base of Ryan’s cock, smiling at the way Ryan cursed. “Don’t worry, Ry. We’re getting to the best part now.” 

Meg stood up, quickly ridding herself of her panties before lifting her skirt and re-straddling Ryan’s lap. “You want to feel how wet I am?” Meg asked, eyebrows raised. 

Ryan stared at her, eyes wide, before wildly nodding. Shaking her head in amusement, Meg gripped his wrist, lowering it till it was pressed against her wet sex. Meg moaned as Ryan almost shyly pressed one finger in. She started rocking, encouraging Ryan to fuck his finger in. “Feels so good, Ry.” Her grip on his wrist tightened when his thumb brushed against her clit, walls squeezing around the three fingers she had convinced Ryan to stuff in her. “Need more. Need your cock.” 

Ryan could only dumbly nod, pulling his fingers out and laying back on the couch to get comfortable. Before he could pull his fingers completely away, Meg grabbed them and pulled them up to her mouth. Making to sure to keep eye contact, she slowly licked them clean, sucking them into her mouth to taste her own wetness. At the same time, her other hand had a tight hold on Ryan’s dick, angling so she could easily slip it in. They both moaned, the sound vibrating around the fingers in her mouth, as she slid down to the hilt. 

It was such a magical feeling, finally having Ryan in her. Meg’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. Ryan wasn’t doing much better. His face was flush, eyes a bit dazed, and the whole body limp as he allowed Meg to use him. 

Meg set a fast pace, having waited too long for this moment to take it slow. She lifted her hips, enjoying the feeling of Ryan sliding out, before slamming back down. She rode Ryan, hard, encouraging Ryan to meet her thrust for thrust. 

“See what you’ve been missing out on?” Meg panted, eyes closing as Ryan’s cock glanced across that amazing place inside her. “See why you shouldn’t deny me?”

Ryan’s nails were digging into her skin. “Ye- _ fuck _ . Yeah. I get it now, fuck. Meg. You feel amazing.”

Meg smirked. “I know. Now fuck me hard.” 

Ryan complied, actively bringing her hips down to meet his thrust. There was no more talking, only the sound of flesh meeting flesh and their grunts of pleasure. 

After a while, Meg gasped, feeling herself getting close. “You getting there, Ry? Tell me you are.” 

“I-I am.” Ryan panted, hips only going faster. Harder. “I’m there! I’m coming.” 

Meg smiled as she was slammed down, Ryan’s cock throbbing inside of her, filling her with his sticky seed. She kept fucking herself down, using Ryan until she too reached completion. 

Enjoying the pleasant buzz of aftershock, Meg slumped against Ryan’s sweaty chest, listening to the man trying to catch his breath. “You good, Ry? I didn’t kill you, did I?” 

Ryan snorted, arms coming up to wrap around her and hug her close. “No. Still very much alive. So, did this finally get the need to fuck me out of your system?” 

Meg smirked against his skin, biting his collarbone. “Not a chance. Now that I’ve gotten a taste, you can bet your ass I’ll want more.”  


	2. Gavin in a Blindfold/Everyone

Gavin didn’t know why he agreed to do this. Curiosity? Wanting to see how far his coworkers would go? Because, deep deep down, he really wanted to? He certainly wasn’t doing it for the kids. 

He knew that each year, ExtraLife continued to get bigger and bigger, with the Rooster Teeth crew needing to come up with stunts crazier than the last. And maybe Gavin shouldn’t be surprised that eventually, they turned to fanservice to draw in the money. But he felt like maybe they were crossing a big line when the fanservice became more R rated. 

Not that Gavin could stop it (even if he wanted to). Already, Ryan had given Burnie a blowjob in a maid outfit and Barbara had fingered Ashley to orgasm, all before he had even arrived. They were all drunk and becoming increasingly horny. All of them were willing to get down and dirty. It didn’t help that their depravity was working, the fans demanding they go further, they do more. 

So when it came time for Gavin and Michael to show up and do their part, there was no stopping the train. Everyone knew that Team Mavin always did something grand and shocking. Gavin couldn’t disappoint them. At least that’s what he told himself when he went along with Michael as the other pitched the idea, grinning evilly back at Gavin. 

So here Gavin was, bent naked over a desk, hands tied behind his arms, with a blindfold covering his eyes and someone (he thinks Michael) fingering him open, two fingers making wet noises as they scissored inside Gavin. Somewhere over to his right, he can hear Jack explaining to the audience what they were going to do. Gavin couldn’t believe how calm the man sounded like Gavin wasn’t five feet away from him, naked and dick hard as he was readied for his coworkers to fuck. 

“Alright, so here is what’s going to happen. For every $1,337 we get, we will dump a load of cum into everyone’s favorite twink! Anyone here is welcome to fuck Gavin, but they have to fuck to completion. So get those donations in and let’s see how sloppy we can get him.” 

Gavin tried to calm his beating heart, hearing them all eagerly agree.

He jumped as the horns went off, people screaming around him.  _ That didn’t take long. _ He thought, almost hysterically. Above him, he heard a chuckle (Michael? Or was it Jeremy?) as the person fingering him pulled their fingers out, wiping the extra lube onto Gavin’s thigh. Over the excited chatter of the others, Gavin could hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Looks like they weren’t wasting any time getting to it either. 

Gavin moaned at the first touch of their wet cock slapping against his ass. His cheeks were spread apart, rim twitching. Gavin held his breath as the tip was slowly pushed in. Already he felt full. 

Gavin couldn’t believe he was doing this. Here he was, naked on camera, for all to see, as some slowly pushed their dick into him. They were about to fuck him then cum into as everyone watched. And they wouldn’t be the last. Excitement buzzed in his stomach. 

Gavin startled as someone lightly tugged on his hair, coming to stand in front of him. “I have a feeling we’re about to get a lot of these.” Jack? Ryan? Said even as more horns went off. “Don’t want to fall too far behind.” 

Gavin nodded, his excitement growing. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. 

“Open your mouth so we can fill you from both ends.” 

Gavin did, licking his lips before opening as wide as he could. Again, no time was wasted as their pants were pulled down and cock slipping free to slap against his face. Gavin could hear them as they stroked their dick to full mast. He could feel their eyes burning into his, looking him over. His head was pulled till they got him where they wanted, their hand tight in his hair, and then Gavin was slowly fed their dick. Having never given a blowjob before, he was surprised to find that it was warm and heavy on his tongue. Salty too.  

The person fucking his ass groaned as they pushed further into Gavin, not stopping now till their hips were flushed against Gavin. They stilled for a moment, enjoying how tight and warm Gavin was, before slowly pulling back. Then they thrust back in. 

As they started to form a rhythm, the dick in Gavin’s mouth kept pushing in, till they hit the back of Gavin’s throat. Gavin tried to pull back, feeling himself gag, but the person in front of him didn’t let him. They kept a tight grip on Gavin’s hair, pushing Gavin as close to them as they could. Gavin could feel tears starting to form in his eyes as he struggled a little, making wet choking sounds around the dick. That just seemed to excite the person more as they made short, abortive thrust to get Gavin to do it again.

Eventually, they pulled out, allowing Gavin to cough for a second and to catch his breath. They didn’t wait long though before forcing themselves back in. All Gavin could do was lay there and take it as they continued that routine of pushing all the way in, waiting for Gavin to choke, before pulling out. 

The two fucking him soon found their rhythm, each finding the best way to get Gavin to make lovely noises or tightened around them. It didn’t take long before their pace picked up, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room. Gavin could hear people calling to him: 

“Fuck Gavin, you look so  _ good _ .”

“I can’t wait for my turn. Bet he’ll feel amazing, wet and hot around my dick.” 

“Keep bringing in those donations, folks. We all want a turn.” 

Gavin felt his face burning. His dick was painfully hard, dripping pre-cum. Gavin knew, though, that he probably wouldn’t be allowed to cum for awhile. This wasn’t about his pleasure, Michael had explained to him. Only about the others using his body to get off. And of course, to see how full they could get him before he begged them to stop.

Gavin shouted in surprise, the sound muffled by the dick in his throat, as his prostate was hit. 

“Fucking do that again. He sounds wonderful.” 

“Feels wonderful too. Every time he moans, the vibrations make it feel like I might cum. Fuck.” 

“Uh, uh.” Gavin moaned around the dick around his mouth. The man fucking his face faltered for a second before he fucked Gavin faster for a few more minutes. Then they were pushing all the way in and stilling. Gavin closed his eyes as he was forced to drink every bit of cum that was being pumped into him. All the while, the person fucking his ass continued to their harsh pace, grunting at the feeling of Gavin squeezing around him. 

Fingers ran through Gavin’s hair as the person in front of him finally pulled away. Gavin panted but he didn’t have long to rest as someone else immediately took their place. They didn’t bother to wait as they pushed their dick in, setting a rough pace of fucking down Gavin’s throat. 

The man behind him fucked him hard before stilling. Gavin cried out as he felt warmth spill into him. They stayed inside of him for a bit before pulling out with a wet  _ squelch _ .  

The horns went off and everyone cheered. Gavin sagged as he heard another pair of pants being pulled down. Then he was filled again, their thrusts long and hard. The sound was even wetter as the lube and cum mixed in together. 

It was going to be a long night. 


	3. Jeremavin/Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has non-con in it as a heads up

The forest stretched on for miles. Gavin would know, he’s been running in them for God knows how long. His wings stretched out behind him, occasionally flapping as he instinctively tried to take off. But thanks to the stupid bands on them, he was ground stuck. 

And hadn’t that been terrifying, waking up with a headache, not knowing where he was, and to find his back aching and his ability to fly taken away. Of course, Gavin had been even more terrified to find out why he had been kidnapped in the first place. 

But that had been weeks-years?-ago. Now all Gavin could do was run and run and run. But he never got away. 

The crack of a branch was his only warning before he was tackled to the ground. Sharp nails dug into his sides, causing Gavin to squawk before he began to flail around, trying to dislodge his captor. But there was no use to fighting, never was and Gavin should know that by now. His face was pushed into the ground, arms gathered up and held behind his back as his captor laughed. 

The man had called himself Michael Jones but told them that when they served him, they were to either call him Master or Sir. He was a cat hybrid, with fluffy ears sticking out of his hair and a long sleek tail swishing behind him. Gavin thought he was cute. Expect for the whole kidnapping part. 

Back before everything went to hell, Jeremy and Gavin had been good friends, worked well together, and the two had decided to meet up one day for a drink. It was at the bar, a new one Jeremy said they should try, that they first meet Michael. He had seemed nice and normal when they had begun talking to him. But as the night went on, things began to get harder to grasp. Fuzzy. The arsehole must have put something in their drinks and then everything went black. When Gavin had woken up, it was to the sound of Jeremy yelling and crying. 

Gavin, who had woken up to find himself lying naked on a bed (which should have been his first tip that something was very wrong), had slowly turned his head, blinking away the fog from his head. He soon wished he hadn’t. Because there was Jeremy, his friend, someone he admired, getting fucked by Michael. It was brutal, with Michael pushing Jeremy’s legs up and over his head and the cat was pounding away, without a care in the world.  Gavin could still hear Jeremy’s screams. His begging to stop. After cumming into the chinchilla, Michael had set his sights on Gavin. 

After having his way with the both of them, Michael had redressed himself and explained what was going to happen. Apparently, Michael was close to his rut and needed some partners to ride it out with. While Michael usually went to prostitutes for that sort of stuff, he had decided to take mates for himself that year. Gavin and Jeremy were the unlucky souls to catch Michael’s interest. 

Of course, even after Michael’s rut had ended, he hadn’t let them go. Apparently, they were the best he’s ever had and was going to ‘keep’ them. The last bit of hope Gavin had disappeared at those words. He knew that this was his life now.   

Michael also didn’t just want a warm body to fuck. He wanted to hunt, to stalk his prey and prove himself capable before fucking them. Which was why Gavin had been running through the woods. It was his turn today for Michael to hunt. 

A sharp bit to his neck brought Gavin back to what was going on now. Michael was purring as one clawed hand scratched through Gavin’s wings. Gavin shivered. They weren’t the gentle pets Jeremy did when he was trying to calm Gavin down. These were rough, occasionally pulling out feathers. 

The hand on his hip pulled Gavin’s lower half up and Michael’s other hand slipped from Gavin’s wings down to his ass. Gavin closed his eyes as one rough finger pushed its way into his hole. Jeremy and he had learned that Michael didn’t really care if they were prepared or not. So it was up to the two of them to work each other open. At least with Jeremy, Gavin knew he was safe. 

“You’re so wet, Gavvy. Are you wet for me?” Michael purred. When Gavin didn’t answer fast enough, Michael slapped his ass. “I asked you a question, slut.” 

“Y-Yes.” Gavin stammered. He should be used to this by now, he knew he should. 

“Yes what?” Michael asked, voice hard. 

“Yes...Master.” 

Michael was back to purring. “Good boy.” His fingers were back to roughly shoving into Gavin. He seemed to like the lewd wet sounds they made as he thrust them in. “You gave me a good hunt today, Gavvy. I hope you give me a good fuck as well.” 

Even though his voice was calm and lustful, Gavin knew that those words were a threat. There have been times, bad times, when the hunt or fuck had been unsatisfying and Michael had dragged the one he had ‘hunted’ back to the little house he kept them in, throwing them down and proclaiming that he was still horny. Which meant the one he left behind had to make up for it. 

Gavin gritted his teeth and shifted his hips up, pushing himself back onto Michael’s fingers. Jeremy was still recovering from the fucking Michael gave him yesterday. Gavin couldn’t allow Michael to hurt him more. 

“Good boy.” 

There was a zip as Michael started to pull his pants down. Michael was the only one allowed clothes. Made it easier to hammer into their skulls that they were helpless, prey. 

The sickening feeling of Michael’s cock slapping against his ass had Gavin gasping. But he didn’t pull away. Instead, he stilled as Michael lined himself up before thrusting all the way in. Michael was never gently, never loving. It was always hard and fast, with grunts about how tight and hot Gavin felt. 

Gavin braced himself against the ground, holding back tears as Michael fucked into him. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the quiet of the forest. The dirt and sticks hurt his hands, but Gavin didn’t make a sound as his body rocked with the rough thrusts. 

Michael was always loud. “Fuck yeah, fuck. You’re so good. Always so tight, fuck. I might have to hunt you later.” He pulled Gavin closer, somehow going faster. Gavin gave a little squeak as the cat tagged his prostate. That got a low laugh out of the other. “You enjoying this? Enjoying me fucking you?” 

“I know you are.” Michael’s voice was low, hot breaths puffing against Gavin’s ear. “I know you enjoy this Gavin. You and that whore friend of yours. I knew I was making the right choice when I picked you two up at that bar. Two sluts, waiting for the perfect Master to come around and teach you all you need to know.” 

He ground against Gavin, hard and deep and Gavin couldn’t help a whimper. No matter what Gavin said or thought, he couldn’t help the way his body responded. Below him, his cock was hard and dripping, on the verge of coming. 

“It’s taken a while to break you two, but it’s been worth it.” Michael was back to pumping in and out of him, going faster and faster with each word. “You’re the perfect cumdump. Fuck.” 

The cat stilled above him, in as deep as he could be as he began to cum into Gavin. Gavin’s eyes glazed over, not even notice when a hand came down to stroke him to completion too. Michael continued to hump against him, pumping as much cum into him as he could before dropping down onto Gavin. Gavin couldn’t handle the extra weight and fell to the ground. 

One of Michael’s hands came up to run through Gavin’s hair as the other curled around Gavin’s stomach. Michael was still buried inside him. “Good boy, Gav. Good boy.” The cat purred. “You know, my rut is coming back up?” 

Gavin did know. Michael had been extra horny for the past week. Often times, it took both Gavin and Jeremy to satisfy Michael now. Even just laying there, Gavin could feel Michael’s cock give a twitch inside him.  

Gavin felt sad that even by doing his best, he wasn’t going to be able to save Jeremy today. 


	4. Jerevinwood/Serial Killer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has non-con in it as a head up

Jeremy walked like he was taking a stroll through the park on a sunny day and not like he was walking through an alleyway at night with a large hunting knife in his hand. He didn’t whistle (too cliche) but he did grin as he heard it. The barely there whimpers of a frightened and hurt person. 

“You know if you come out now, this would be all over sooner,” Jeremy said, glee in his voice. His eyes seemed to sparkle as they took in everything in front of him. The large, overflowing dumpster. The piles of trash stacked up beside it. The pallet that laid opposite. The doors leading into the buildings that made the alleyway. Anything that would provide a hiding spot for someone on the run. 

There was silence. Jeremy was not disappointed in this. The hunt was always more fun when they put up a fight. Casually, he took a step forward, head swing left and right to try to catch any movement. “Now don’t be like that. You’re just drawing the inevitable out.” 

Again, Jeremy was met with silence. The person was most likely holding their breath. And didn’t that get Jeremy excited, the thought of someone watching him. Fear in their eyes as they had their mouth covered, not daring to make a sound. It sent all his blood rushing to his cock. 

Jeremy stood still, waiting. He was not the most patient person (that was Ryan’s thing) but he knew how to out wait his prey. He had it down to a science by now. 

First, you say nothing, make them grow antsier, begging and praying to anyone who would listen that you would just leave. Then, you start tapping your weapon. It didn’t matter what, whether your leg or the nearest metal object. As long as your prey can hear the sound of your _ tap, tap, tap.  _ Anything to set them on the edge. Lastly, you turn your back (but do not let down your guard). Make your prey think they have a chance to get by you or attack you. After that, you let you prey come to you. 

Sure enough, Jeremy had his back turned for less than a minute before he heard it. The sound of shuffling and wood dragging across the ground. Jeremy quickly turned around, hand raised to catch the wood his prey was attempting to club him with. They didn’t even have time to let out a shout of surprise before Jeremy’s other hand, the one with the knife, was moving. He stabbed forward, hitting the prey in their soft skin. 

There was a gasp before they looked down, eyes wide at the sight of a knife sticking out of their stomach. They looked back up at Jeremy, who grinned before twisting his hand. The prey shouted as they knife dug around before it was pulled out. With the shock of being stabbed and seeing their blood for the first time, it was easy for Jeremy to knock the person to the ground. They laid there, gasping and wheezing as Jeremy carefully straddled them. 

“You know you don’t have long to live, right?” He asked, whispering in their ear. His smirk widened when he felt a shiver run through them. “Luckily for me, we still have some time to play before you go.” 

Then he raised his knife again. 

~

Jeremy returned home, to the nice unassuming house in the middle of a nice, unassuming neighborhood, covered in blood. He had his long jacket on and a big cowboy hat to cover most of it and had taken the back roads so as not to run into anyone. 

Excitement sang in his blood. He had needed that hunt. Work had been stressful, everyone seemed to be shoving their shit onto him, and Jeremy had needed a break. Ryan had understood, allowing Jeremy his solo hunt. But now that it was over with, Jeremy wanted to get back home to his boyfriend and pet. 

The young man eagerly opened the door, his excitement only grew as he heard the muffled sounds of Ryan moaning. Shredding his dirty clothes, he followed the noise into their living room. There, Ryan sat on the couch, arms stretched and head thrown back. From what Jeremy could tell, he was completely naked. Those bright, blue eyes caught Jeremy, holding his gaze before Ryan let out another moan. Shaking himself, Jeremy rounded the couch and finally saw what was causing Ryan to release those splendid sounds.  

It was their darling pet, Gavin, sitting between Ryan’s spread legs and eagerly working on Ryan’s cock. Gavin wasn’t a pet in the traditional sense (meaning he was human) but it was what Ryan and Jeremy had made him into. 

At one point, Gavin had been one of their victims. But Jeremy had found him too pretty to kill right away and so had brought him home. Ryan had been against it at first, but with Jeremy constantly pleading and showing Ryan all the fun things they could do with Gavin, it hadn’t taken long for the other man to give in. 

Jeremy knew Ryan was glad he had. It had taken some hard training (neither of them had actually kept a human alive for very long and weren’t used to breaking someone but not  _ too _ much) but eventually, Gavin’s spirit had broke. Now here he was, happily licking at Ryan’s cock. 

Gavin was naked (as always) and wore fuzzy dog ears that matched the color of his hair. Jeremy liked the days when Gavin was a “cat” better, but Ryan had always been a dog person and since he had stayed home tonight, Jeremy couldn’t really complain. Sticking out of Gavin’s plump ass cheeks was a long dog tail, attached to a butt plug. Gavin looked up as Jeremy entered the room, green eyes hazy, but he didn’t stop sucking Ryan off. 

Jeremy licked his lips. “Did you two have fun tonight?” 

Ryan gave him a lazy grin, reaching down to run his hand through Gavin’s hair. “Of course we did. I’ve already filled him up twice. How about you? How was the hunt?” 

“Perfect.” Jeremy watched as Gavin opened his mouth and began to deepthroat Ryan. Though Jeremy liked that he could now fuck Gavin’s mouth with ease, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the days where he could force his dick down Gavin’s throat and have the man chock around him, pretty eyes filling with tears and begging Jeremy to let him breathe. “Relaxing. I’m glad I went out tonight.” 

“That’s good. I’m glad you did too. You deserved a little ‘you’ time.” Ryan’s finger clenched as he shoved Gavin all the way down, forcing their pet to take him. His hips started thrusting up, slowly fucking Gavin’s mouth, but Ryan didn’t take his eyes off Jeremy. “Your drink is on the table, if you want it?” 

Jeremy smiled, warmth filling his chest at Ryan’s words, He walked forward to give the other man a kiss, fingers tangling with Ryan to help fuck Gavin down. “Thanks, babe. You do really know what I want.” 

“I would hope I do, after all we’ve been through.” Ryan’s chuckle was amused. 

Hunts always got Jeremy horny and ready to go. It wasn’t uncommon that after a hunt together, Jeremy would slam Ryan against a wall to make out or try to bend him over the nearest object. After getting Gavin, his desires have only increased. He would still fuck Ryan after a hunt, but now he also wanted a go at their pet. Ryan, always willing to accommodate his partner, had started buying an aphrodisiac (something Jeremy suspected was illegal) so Jeremy could go for longer, could go harder, and could really fuck them like he wanted to. 

That’s what Jeremy found on their kitchen table, a little pill and a glass of water. Ryan was truly the perfect partner, knowing how else to help Jeremy relax. He swallowed the pill and returned to find Ryan fucking Gavin faster. Their pet had stopped all attempts to help and just allowed Ryan to take his mouth. 

Jeremy, having been hard since the life left his prey, was quick to step out of his underwear and get behind Gavin. His eyes were eagerly glued to the plug stretching Gavin’s puffy rim. It easily slid out when Jeremy pulled on it and Jeremy’s breath hitched as he watched some of Ryan’s cool cum leak out. 

The sounds above him increased and Jeremy looked up in time to watch Ryan force Gavin’s head down as his hips slammed up, the man’s eyes closed as he shouted his pleasure. Turning to the side just a bit, Jeremy could clearly see Gavin’s throat working to swallow all of Ryan’s cum down. 

Cursing, Jeremy decided he really couldn’t wait tonight. He barely took his time lining up before he pushed inside. His eyes closed, the feeling of Gavin clenching down on him combined with the sheer wetness that was Ryan’s cum was too much for him. His hands were tight on Gavin’s hips, digging bruises into them, as he started to ram himself inside. 

Their flesh met in meaty, wet smacks as Jeremy fucked hard and fast. His groans of appreciation were mixed in with Gavin’s pants. They shifted a little and Jeremy looked up to see that Gavin was now bracing himself against the couch, mouth free. Ryan, who was watching this all with uncovered lust (he must have taken a pill too, Jeremy thought) leaned back on the couch and was now fingering himself. 

Jeremy’s eyes were glued to Ryan’s fingers, watching as the man teasingly played with his rim, stretching himself for when Jeremy was done with Gavin. When Ryan was up to three fingers, and playfully starting to add a fourth, Jeremy closed his eyes and fucked into Gavin harder. 

While this week had been shitty, these were the days Jeremy liked best. Fresh off a kill and fucking his pet, watching his boyfriend get ready for when Jeremy moved onto him. Jeremy knew how the rest of the night would play out too, Jeremy switching back and forth between the two, till Ryan got too tired. Then the older man would watch as the drug really got into Jeremy’s veins, making the younger man desperately to fuck anything. It often ended up with their pet passed out, Jeremy using his sloppy hole as the cumdump they had trained him to be. Eventually, Jeremy too would pass out, where then Ryan would pick him up, clean him, then put him to bed. 

Ryan would only move Gavin to the special “cage” they made for him, but not before plugging their pet back up. While Jeremy loved to use Gavin, Ryan loved to see their pet stuffed and was often found grinning at the way their pet would whine about being too full. Maybe Ryan would even use Gavin too, filling him up one last time before bed. 

All Jeremy really knew, as he fucked closer and closer to completion, was that he had the best life ever. 

 


	5. Mavin/Praise Kink

Michael discovers it completely by accident. 

The first time he notices it, Gavin was in his zone, charming his way out of the police station he and Michael had found their way into. They were sure to get a lecture from Geoff and a stern glare from Ryan but for now, Michael was more worried about the way his brain was trying to claw its way from out of his skull. 

Maybe drinking until they passed out in the middle of a park wasn’t such a good idea?

Michael closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Yeah, he was way too hungover for this. Luckily for them, he didn’t have to talk much and Gavin hadn’t been as shitface as he had been. 

Gavin waves goodbye to the officer that had shown them to the door, all smiles and bright white teeth, before turning his grin towards Michael. “That was lovely.” 

“Don’t,” Michael warns. “I’m not in the mood now, Gav.” It was a long walk back to the penthouse and the sun was being a fucker. He didn’t need Gavin being an asshole right now. 

Gavin rolled his eyes but otherwise stayed silent. His hangover must be affecting him more than Michael had previously thought. It was only when they were riding the elevator up to the penthouse that Michael finally spoke up. 

“Hey, boi. Thanks.” 

The suddenness of Michael’s words seemed to have startled Gavin, the man giving Michael a confused look. Michael rolls his eyes and softly punches Gavin in the arm. “Stop looking at me like that asshole. I’m complimenting you for doing a good job getting us out.” 

Michael blinked as Gavin’s cheeks started to redden, but it was brushed off as Gavin tackled him, causing the man to stumble backward slightly. “Aw, Michael!”

“Get off me asshole,” Michael grumbled, struggling to fight off Gavin’s gangly limbs. Gavin squawked, clinging tighter. The two continued to argue all the way into their bed, their eyes immediately falling close as soon as their heads hit the mattress. 

~

The second time Michael notices something's up with Gavin, it’s during an innocent game of Mario Kart. Or, as innocent as a group of criminals can make it. 

Michael, having played the last round, stood by the side of the couch, cheering on Gavin. The Brit was in a fierce competition with Geoff to not be the one in the last place. 

“Come on, boi. You can do it.” Michael shouted, laughing as Gavin barely managed to stay on the track as he took a turn hard. Next to them, Geoff cursed as he hit a wall.  

“Nice going, Geoff.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Jeremy.” Geoff spat. Jeremy just laughed, taking a drink of his beer. 

Ryan and Jack finished the race long before Gavin and Geoff did. It was head-to-head, with each of the competitors slapping at the others controller, but ultimately Gavin won. The Brit threw his hands in the air, screaming, as Geoff started shouting about how bullshit that was. 

“You did it, boi.” Michael shouted along with them, arms open and ready to catch Gavin. He spun the skinny lad around, enjoying the way he squealed. “Proud of ya.” 

“Yeah?” Gavin asked as Michael set him down.

“Fuck yeah. You actually did well for once.” Michael praised. He stepped back so he could grin up at Gavin. 

There was that weird reddening of Gavin’s cheeks that had Michael frowning. Gavin wasn’t one to shy away from compliments. In fact, he openly basked in them and wasn’t worried about asking for more. Which was why this sudden bashfulness confused Michael. 

Before he could think more about it, Gavin leaned down to give Michael a quick kiss before going over to Geoff to make fun of him. Shaking off his thoughts, Michael went back to enjoying the night as he took the controller Jeremy handed him, declaring his intentions to kick all their asses. 

~

The third time, it’s not an accident. Neither was the fourth. Or the fifth. 

For some reason, Michael’s buzzed mind had latched onto the thought of Gavin’s red cheeks and how they made him look more innocent. Pretty. Michael wondered if he could get Gavin to do it again, play on his newfound shyness.

Michael started out small. Made sure to say thanks to Gavin more, even for the smallest task. Gavin seemed to take this in stride, though he was a bit confused about Michael’s newfound gratefulness. So Michael began to change the thanks for compliments. 

“Great work on that trade deal, Gavin.”

“Looking good there, Gav.” 

“You did such a good job today, boi.” 

Small compliments, often whispered so only Gavin could hear. And it had the desired effect. A blushing Gavin who would stare, wide-eyed at Michael. The curly haired lad would only smile back and move on. Truthfully, Michael had no idea why he found these interactions so fascinating. He figured it was the joy of learning something new about his partner.

It was only when he caught Gavin squirming in his chair, after receiving one of Michael’s many compliments, that Michael caught on to what was actually happening. Well then. Michael could work with that. 

~

It was a slow day for the crew. Geoff was out of town, which left Jack and Trevor busy fulfilling his place. Ryan had taken a day to himself, something about wanting to relax before they had to pull off another heist. Jeremy was spending the day with Matt and Mica, fixing cars. 

Which left Michael and Gavin to laze about in the penthouse, watching T.V. Perfect time for Michael to put his plan into action. 

Michael slightly shifted in his place on the couch, pulling Gavin closer to him and kissing the other on the top of his head. Gavin looked up at him, curious. “What’s that for?” 

Michael shrugged, trying hard to hide his smile. “Felt like it. You’ve been a good boy recently and I felt like rewarding you.” 

Michael’s carefully chosen words had the desired effect. Gavin’s breath hitched a bit. Out of the corner of Michael’s eye, he saw Gavin flush. Making sure his boyfriend couldn’t see his smile, and tightening his grip on his shoulder, Michael continued. “I mean, yesterday? When you were threatening that guy? You looked amazing. Gorgeous. Stunning. Beautiful.” 

With every word Michael spoke, Gavin began to squirm more, almost managing to squirm out of from Michael’s grasp. “You’ve been.  _ Such _ . A good boy, Gavin. So wonderful.” Michael’s voice began to drop, making sure to emphasize his words. His hand rubbed circles into Gavin’s shoulder, before dropping down to rub along Gavin’s side. 

“Michael.” Gavin gasped. 

“Yeah?” Michael asked, grinning fully now. “Something wrong, Gavin?” 

“You...you knobhead.” Gavin panted. He turned to glare at Michael, lips pouting. “You know?”

“Know what, Gavvy?” Michael turned too so they were staring at each other. His hands slid to Gavin’s waist, pulling Gavin towards him. Gavin looked delicious. His face was red, flushed, eyes wide. His mouth hung open, panting. Glancing down briefly, he noticed that Gavin’s boxers were starting to tent.  

“Know that...that...you know.” Gavin glanced away. 

A hand reached out to grasp Gavin’s chin, forcing the man to look back at Michael. “Do I know that giving you compliments makes your dick hard?” He asked, shifting so he was no towering over Gavin. Gavin couldn’t look away, the red in his cheeks darkening. “Do I know that I’m getting you off by praising you?” Michael chuckled. “I have a pretty good idea.” 

Gavin whined. “Michael.” Then he grasped the front of Michael’s shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. 

Michael growled, pushing Gavin down on the couch. Gavin gasped as Michael lightly bit his lower lip, giving Michael the perfect chance to lick his way inside. Michael’s hands wasted no time in lifting Gavin’s shirt up, fingers brushing through Gavin’s furry chest and taking the time to tweak his nipples until the little nubs began to stiffen. 

Gavin’s hips thrust up, brushing against Michael’s own erection. Michael groaned, thrusting his hips down. The two rutted together, panting into each other’s mouths. Michael finally pulled away, kissing downwards. He began to suck along Gavin’s neck, leaving a few bruises here and there. 

“Michael. Michael, please.” Gavin panted, hands gripping Michael’s shirt tight. “Please.”

“You sound so lovely, Gavin,” Michael growled. His hand slide down to slip inside Gavin’s boxers, grasping his erection. Gavin moaned, throwing his head back. “And you look so pretty.”

Gavin whimpered, closing his eyes. “Michael please.” 

“You have to tell me what you want.” Michael leaned back so he could see what he was doing. He grinned as he pulled Gavin’s erection out from his boxers, stroking lightly. “Want me to get your pretty, little dick wet? Want to come down my throat?” 

Gavin mewled, eyes flickering. He shook his head. “N-No.” 

Michael’s grin turned sharp. “Then how about…” His finger poked at Gavin’s hole, smiling at the way Gavin’s whole body twitched. “Here? Want me to make your hole sloppy and open?” 

Gavin gave a jerky nod, hips rocking back into Michael’s touch. 

Michael tisked, pulling his hand away just hear Gavin cry out. “I need to hear you’re beautiful voice, Gavin. Let me hear you say yes.” 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes. Michael, bloody fuck, yes.” Gavin chanted, eyes opening to peek up at Michael. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“That’s my good boy.” Michael praised, just to watch Gavin’s flush start to creep down the rest of his body. He reached over to the coffee table to pull out the spare lube that was kept in there (the crew fucked around enough that it was advisable for at least one bottle of lube to be kept in each room of the apartment). As he squirted the slimy substance onto two of his fingers, he looked down at the panting man beneath him.  

Gavin was a sight. His shaggy brown hair was mussed up, hazel eyes hooded, and lips parted like he was willing to suck Michael off right then.His shirt was still pushed up to show off his stiff nipples. Gavin had managed to pull his boxers down while Michael was moving around, until they hung off one leg, and was now spreading his thighs open enough so Michael could fit in between them. One of Gavin’s arms were providing a pillow for his head, the other reaching down so Gavin could stroke his own cock. Michael licked his lips, grinning. “You look so delicious, Gavin. I could eat you up.” 

Gavin smiled back. “M’ready, Michael. Fuck me.” 

Michael hummed, knee-walking so he was closer to Gavin, but still had a good view of Gavin’s entrance. Not bothering to wait, Michael immediately pushed one finger in, enjoying the tightness and heat and the long groan Gavin released. He started fingering the man roughly, the lube making loud wet noises, their previous experiences letting him know how much Gavin could take. It wasn’t long before Gavin was begging for more, for another finger. Michael gave it to him, hovering over Gavin so he could kiss the man as he began to scissor his fingers. 

All the while, Michael was whispering. “God, you feel so fucking good, boi. So fucking tight for me. Can’t wait to fuck your hole, can’t wait to make you mine. Gonna be good for me? Gonna make me cum?” 

Gavin could do nothing but cling tighter to Michael and thrusts his hips down. 

Michael growled and pumped his fingers in roughly, searching for that spot that will make Gavin scream for him. “I asked you,” and he knew he hit it when Gavin gave a jerk and cried, eyes turning hazy, “Are you going to make me cum?” 

“Bloody hell, Michael. Yes, yes. I’ll make you cum. Fuck me, fuck me.” 

“Well, how can I resist that?” Michael asked, pulling his fingers out and rubbing the extra lube on his cock. He couldn’t help fucking into his fist for a few seconds, couldn’t help teasing Gavin more. 

Gavin made an impatient noise, thrusting his dick into the air. “Michael.” 

Michael laughed. “Ok, ok. Man, you’re impatient, aren’t you.” Michael picked Gavin’s hips up before slowly guiding his cock into that wet hole. Both of them gave a shaky moan as Michael’s dick breached Gavin’s entrance. Taking a moment to gather himself, Michael opened his eyes to stare down into Gavin’s. “You ready, boi.” 

Gavin took a deep breath before nodding. 

With one, long thrust, Michael pushed till he was balls deep inside Gavin. Beneath him, Gavin began chanting Michael’s name over and over and over again. How could Michael deny him? The pace was brutal and rough, the both of them too pent up for it to be anything but. Michael barely pulled out before he was pushing back in, his hips slapping against Gavin’s hard. The lube made everything sound incredibly wet. 

Michael hitched Gavin’s hips higher, leaning down to bite at Gavin’s neck. Gavin was raking his nails down Michael’s back, the lad feeling the slight sting of pain. Gavin was left gasping, staring up at the ceiling. Michael grunted. Everything was so hot and Gavin was so tight. Always so tight and good for Michael and the lad wanted nothing more than to fuck Gavin for the rest of his life. Feeling himself draw closer to his orgasm, Michael only quickened his pace. Not wanting to finish before Gavin, he reached down between their bodies to jack Gavin off. At the touch of his hand, Gavin’s wall tightened around him, causing Michael to fuck him impossibly faster. 

With a couple strokes of Michael’s hand, Gavin came, spilling in between their bodies. Grinning at the scream Gavin released, Michael continued to pound hard into the sudden lax body beneath him, enjoying the way Gavin would occasionally squeeze around him. Especially when Michael continued to stroke his dick, pushing the man into overstimulation. 

“Michael,” Gavin whined. 

“I thought you were going to be a good boy for me?” Michael asked, smirking down at him. He didn’t let up on his pace. “Thought you were going to get me to cum?” 

“I-I can.” Gavin panted. “I can be a good boy.” 

“Such a good boy.” Michael dropped his head onto Gavin’s shoulder, his orgasm building, and building. “God, so amazing for me Gavin. So good. Fuck! Gavin!” With one harsh thrust, Michael buried himself as deep as he could, filling the other man with his seed. 

With a tired groan, Michael dropped down onto Gavin, every part of his body spent, dick still inside Gavin. Both of them were breathing hard, both of them uncomfortably hot but unwilling to move. 

Finally, Michael spoke up. “I can’t believe you have a praise kink.” 

Gavin squawked. “Michael.” He rolled his eyes when Michael just chuckled. “You're horrible, you know that.” 

Michael sat up a bit, at least so he could look at Gavin’s face. “I know. But if you don’t think I’m not exploiting that, then you’re an idiot.”     
  



	6. Cumdumpster AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be seen as non-con, is definitely dub con

It started when Jeremy accidentally made a hole in the wall. They had been fucking around for a bit, waiting for the Gents to get back, and then things had escalated from there and….well. There was now a small hole in the wall.

And then Gavin had made the mistake of wondering out loud “I wonder if anyone can fit through it.

There had been a small debate, but after it was decided that Jeremy’s and Michael’s muscles were too big, they all agreed Gavin would probably be the only one. And then Michael had gotten that look in his eyes and had told Gavin that he should test it.

It took a lot of egging on, a promise of a great video, and Jeremy promising to let Gavin do anything to him for two weeks for Gavin to agree.

It doesn’t start out so bad. Gavin is able to wiggle himself through, much to the laughter of Michael and Jeremy. But then Gavin gets stuck. And he can’t move, no matter how much he twists himself. He starts calling for help, laughing in between because it’s all so funny.

Then it doesn’t become funny.

Michael and Jeremy ignore him, saying they want to wait for the Gents to come back. But that was hours ago and they’re all getting bored. Michael looks over at Gavin, noticing the way he’s still wiggling. He lets his eyes linger, tracing over the roundness of Gavin’s ass. With a start, he notices that he’s starting to get hard. Looking around, to make sure that no one had noticed his growing bulge, he catches Jeremy looking at Gavin too. He can’t help himself. He glances down. Jeremy’s hand is hovering over his crotch as if he’s trying to hide his boner. Or resist touching it.

As if sensing someone watching him, Jeremy turns around to face Michael and flushes. They’re caught in a stare off. Then Michael makes a bold move. He grabs his crotch, jerking his eyes toward where Gavin is still twisting around. Jeremy hesitates for a second. Then he also grabs his own crotch.

Grinning, Michael slowly unzips his pants. It feels so good to reach in and wrap his hand around his dick. He moans, low and long, as he begins stroking himself. He could see Jeremy doing the same. And it was like once they started, they couldn’t stop.

Michael stroked himself, but his hand was nowhere near as good as if he was fucking something. With the way Jeremy looked right now, he was pretty sure he could ask for a blowjob and not be denied, but that wasn’t really what he wanted. Not when what had gotten him hard in the first place was the sight of Gavin’s ass moving around.

And would Gavin really care? The Brit was a slut, they all knew it. He would gladly bend over for everyone. Half the office lusted after him.

He squashed down the part that said this might be wrong and stood up. Jeremy tilted his head at him, watching as Michael fully took off his pants and underwear. He pulled out a bottle of lube, grinning and pointing it at Gavin. It took Jeremy a second before he started scrambling out of his own clothes.

Stepping forward, Michael slapped Gavin’s ass. He could hear Gavin’s muffled yelp and his grin turned sharp. “You like shaking your ass in front of us, Gav? Like giving us a little tease?” He thought he could hear Gavin ask a question but chose to ignore it.

It was a struggle to get Gavin’s pants off, especially when Gavin began fighting him, but he did. He didn’t even bother to remove Gavin’s underwear all the way. He just slipped them down far enough to get at Gavin’s hole. Gavin was shouting, but neither of them really cared.

Michael took his time slicking Gavin up-he wanted the man to enjoy this too. He fingerfucked Gavin, working in one finger before adding another, then another, then another. He and Jeremy smiled at each other, enjoying the wet sounds they made.

It was only when Michael couldn’t hold back any longer, that he slowly withdrew his fingers, using the left-over lube to wet his dick. Then he was pressing in. Michael sighed as his dick was enveloped. It was perfect, hot and wet and tight. Just the way he liked it. He took it slow at first, pressing in all the way till his balls were pressed flush against Gavin’s ass. Then he slowly pulled back, before pushing back in. His thrusts got hard, fast. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh. His nails were surly digging into the flesh of Gavin’s waist.

Michael closed his eyes, but he could hear Jeremy jerking off next to him. He gritted his teeth, leaning in as close to Gavin as he could get, barely pulling out now before thrusting back in. He was close, could feel the pleasure growing in his stomach. He was grunting, loud. He wished he could hear the sounds Gavin were making. He bet they were loud and slutty.

Thrusting once, twice, three more times, he pressed against Gavin and came. Moaning, he continued to hump Gavin, trying to fill him as much as he could. Then, with a sigh, he pulled out.

Jeremy immediately took his place, shoving his dick inside of Gavin. Jeremy sighed. “God, I thought it be gross, with your cum in him, but fuck man. This is probably even better. It’s so. Fucking. Wet.” With each word, he began to fuck Gavin.

Michael stood back and watched the two of them. His eyes were drawn to the way Gavin’s ass jiggled with every slap. If he looked close enough, he could see Jeremy’s thick cock disappearing inside of Gavin. It was hot. Cum was starting to slide down Gavin’s legs. Michael could feel his dick twitching.

Just then the door open, the Gents stepping through. All of them froze. The room reeked of sex. Ryan was the one to break the silence. “What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other. Jeremy was completely still, dick still inside Gavin. Michael was the one to respond. “Um, fucking Gavin?”

They all blinked at him. Michael racked his brain, trying to find a way out of this. “What? Like you don’t want too?” He pointed at Geoff. “Geoff, you constantly stick your fingers up his ass. Are you telling me you don’t want to stick your dick in him?” He turned to Ryan. “I see the way you look at him. If you could bend him over your desk every day, you would. And you,” He pointed at Jack. “I’ve heard you talk about fucking his mouth, more than once.”

The three older men looked at him. Geoff bit his lip, Ryan coughed, and Jack seemed to be thinking about. But now that Michael was going, an idea was forming in his head. “In fact, I’ve heard a lot of people talking about wanting to fuck his tight ass. I’d be surprised if Burnie didn’t bring him over just so he could fuck him.”

“So why don’t we invite them too?”

“What?” Everyone shouted. He thought he could even hear Gavin’s shout.

“Yeah.” Michael continued. “Geoff, you’re always talking about Trevor is riding you about raising revenue, right?”

“Michael, are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Geoff asked. But he wasn’t saying no and Michael latched onto that.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t pay to get this fat ass.” He smacked Gavin’s ass again, causing it to jiggle, and chuckled at the way Jeremy moaned as Gavin tightened around him.

Geoff started to sputter out excuses “They couldn’t”, “It wasn’t ethical”, “What if Burnie was against this?”. Michael waved them all away. He slid up to Jeremy, putting his hands on Jeremy’s waist and encouraging him to start moving back and forth again. At first, Jeremy seemed hesitant at first, but with a few encouraging whispers in his ear, he started to get back into it.

Michael looked over his shoulder at the others, smirking at the way they stared, almost memorized at the way Jeremy fucked Gavin. “Come on, guys. Are you sure you want to pass up a chance at this?”

Geoff licked his lips, eyes still focused on Gavin’s ass. “Well…if you're sure.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement the others needed before they started to undress. Michael grinned, leaving them to it as he went to spread the word. Before he closed the door, he thought he heard Jeremy coming.

~

There was a knock on the door. Michael answered it to find Blaine and Miles standing there. There was no asking what they were there for. It was for what everyone else was. He held out his hand and they both, wordlessly, handed him $20.

Michael stepped aside, letting them enter. Inside the room, Jon was getting dressed, idly chatting with Ryan, who was naked. Across the room, Burnie was fucking into Gavin. As always, Michael let himself enjoy the way Gavin looked. His thighs were stained with dried cum, more running down with every forceful thrust Burnie fucked into him.

“This is like your third time here, Burns.” Miles cracked as he got undressed.

“I’ve been waiting years to have my way with Gavin,” Burnie grunted out. He was thrusting faster now. “I’ll pay a million dollars to get to fuck him every day.”

“If you up our budget, I’m sure we could come to some sort of agreement.” Trevor, ever the opportunist called out. “An hour or two of Gavin coming into your office to relieve a little stress?”

Burnie chuckled. “I’m sure we can agree to something.” He grunted, his thrusts getting harder until he stilled. Then he pulled out with a sigh and stepped aside for someone else to take his place.

Michael smiled as Trevor slid up to Burnie, no doubt hitting Burnie while the man was in his post-sex buzz. The sound of sex filled the room again, a near constant sound now since word spread. They had a whole drawer filled with money. Eventually, they will get Gavin out of the wall (after all they needed to expand their horizons if they could rent Gavin out that would surely bring them in more money) but for now, Michael was just content to watch person after person wreck Gavin.


	7. Cumdumpster AU 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by the lovely Baconluver69. A part 2!

Gavin’s body sagged as best as it could as he finally felt the continuous fucking that was unleashed on his ass cease. It was such a huge relief especially considering the fact that his ass had been used over and over again by pretty much every single one of his male coworkers. He honestly could not believe how many guys had used his ass for their own pleasures, not a single one of them giving any kind of concern to the fact that he was still stuck in this damn hole in the wall.

And he really only had himself to blame.

~

_It was his stupid idea to be curious if anyone could fit in this hole and then, of course, got his own dumbass stuck. He really should get into the habit of understanding that when he does idiotic shit like this, there would be consequences for it. Gavin tried to wiggle himself out of the hole, tried to scream for Michael and Jeremy to help me out, even tried to break the hole even more so he could get out, but to no avail. He was truly trapped in this damn wall right in the fucking office, right by the door in the office that led to absolutely nowhere._

_“Well, this is bloody great” he grumbled as he stared straight ahead at the concrete wall behind the one he was stuck in, frustration running through every inch of his body. He tried to pull himself out again with a strain, but it was useless. “Just fucking great. Why do I always do this to myself? I’m such a damn idiot” he berated himself as he continued to try to squirm out of the hole, knowing that he deserved the insults he was flinging to himself._

_Gavin continued to try and get out of the wall until he froze as he could feel a presence behind him. He smiled with relief as he thought whoever it was going to help him get out. That’s what he thought until he let out a loud yelp as he felt a swat hit him on his ass. He wanted to turn around and chide at the person for doing such a rude thing to him. “You like shaking your ass in front of us, Gav? Like giving us a little tease?” he heard what he had assumed was Michael say. What did that question even mean? How could he be a tease when he was bloody trapped in this goddamn wall?_

_“What does that even mean, you tosser? Get me the hell out of here!” he yelled feeling a bit claustrophobic. He wanted to get out of this hole as soon as possible before the rest of the Gents come back because he knew that if they saw him in this predicament, he knew they would just laugh at his idiotic decision in getting himself stuck like this._

_If the slap to his ass wasn’t a surprise, the feeling of a pair of hands trail around to the front of his shorts and he squeaked in surprise as he felt the fingers undo them. “W-Wait, what the hell are you doing?!” he shouted as he tried to wriggle away from the hands that were trying to pull his shorts down, but all it did was make it easier for the person he absolutely knew was Michael to pull them down to his ankles. If he thought that was it, he definitely wasn’t expecting for his boxers to be the next thing Michael would pull down. Squirm as he tried, there was nothing he could do to stop Michael from pulling his underwear off his ass._

_If the two lads could see his face, they would absolutely see the bright red blush that was now coloring his cheeks at the fact that not only were his trousers wrapped around his ankles but now his own MeUndies boxers were now down to his thighs. This was truly embarrassing to not only be this exposed but to be exposed in public. In the Achievement Hunter office. Right in front of both Michael and Jeremy and for everyone else if they so happened to walk in at this very moment. And there was absolutely nothing Gavin could do about this whole situation. His entire upper half, his arms included, were trapped on this side of the wall so he couldn’t even reach back and swat at the hands to prevent them from taking his lower half’s clothes off. “You guys are both bloody tossers! Get me the hell out of this flipping hole, you knobheads!” he shouted at them as he tried to push himself out of the hole._

_He was then startled again as he felt a pair of cool slicked fingers touch his arsehole, shivering in mild fear as he felt them circle around his hole. It took him half a second to realize that the cold substance was lube and then it took him a millisecond to realize why there was a lubed up finger touching his butthole: Michael was getting him ready to shag him! The realization of that made him widen his eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up even more in both utter shock and a tad bit excitement. Before he could shout his protests back at Michael, he let out a bird-like squawk as he felt a single digit push into him. Gavin hissed at the stretching his walls had to do with the intrusion, gasping a bit as he felt it worm around inside him. He felt it pull out of him before he gasped a little louder as he felt it shove back inside and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth as he felt it being thrust in and out of him. Then Gavin let out a soft cry as one soon became two, sucking in a hiss at the mild pain of being stretched even more, but the hiss was soon replaced with a soft moan as he felt them thrusting into his hole both twisting and spreading him with each one. Gavin knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, he was stuck in a bloody wall for Christ’s sake, so he obviously shouldn’t be enjoying this. But, all of the denials that he shouldn’t be liking this vanished as he shivered as he felt more lube being dribbled on his hole and whined as a third and then a fourth finger worm their way inside him. Gavin couldn’t help but let out a moan in pleasure as he felt the fingers thrust rapidly into his ass, the whispers of Michael’s name leaving his mouth as he felt the fingertips curl up and rub against his that delicious sweet spot. Gavin’s body felt so hot right now. He honestly felt like…like a wet whore from how much lube Michael used and he bet he sounded incredibly wet too. He couldn’t believe he was now reduced to calling himself a slag, but what else could he do in this moment besides moan like a bitch? He was still trapped in the wall and there was no way for him to get out, so he might as well enjoy this._

_All too soon, Gavin whined as he felt the fingers stop and withdraw from within him, his face flushing as he could feel his hole flutter around nothing. Welp, it was nice while it lasted, he supposed. However, he didn’t have to wait long to be filled again. Just as soon as he felt the fingers remove themselves, Gavin eeped as he felt the feeling of something bigger than fingers press against his ass. Before he could even utter out a plea to wait, he sucked in a breath as he felt the entire length push into him, breathing out a shaky breath as he felt what he knew was Michael judging by the groan and hearing him utter out a very Michael-sounding ‘fuck.’ Michael gave him a bit of time to adjust before Gavin felt him take his hips and felt him pull out a bit and gasped out Michael’s name as he pushed back in slowly._

_“A-ah, M-Michael” he breathed out as he fell under the slow movements of his best friend’s cock slide in and out of him with ease, yet although Michael was pushing into him with ease, he bet he felt incredibly wet and tight around him. And he knew he felt good around him judging by the delightful moans he could hear from Michael. He wondered if Jeremy was able to see this happening. The thought of being taken like this in front of Jeremy made his cock twitch with excitement._

_Gavin then felt Michael pause and felt his hands grip his hips tighter and felt his nails dig into his skin and Gavin jolted forward with a loud cry as Michael slammed in hard. Not stopping there, he heard Michael growl as he instantly began pounding into him over and over again, fucking into Gavin for all his worth. The British man let out a continuous string of sultry moans and breathless groans clawing against the wall like a cat in heat and plant his feet on the ground as he could do all but nothing except take the forceful thrusts, able to hear and feel the erotic sensation of Michael’s hips slap against his ass and he could feel the Jersey man’s balls smack against his taint. God, Gavin wished he could touch himself knowing full well his cock was in desperate need for some kind of attention judging by how much precum he could feel dribbling out of his tip, but alas, his arms were stuck in here with him. He would just have to achieve his own pleasure when he eventually gets out of here._

_He heard Michael’s grunting get louder and he felt the brutal thrusts barely pull out of him with each thrust, Gavin crying out Michael’s name as he felt the plump tip rub against his swollen prostate with each deliciously rough thrust. Gavin could absolutely feel the hearts in his eyes from being shagged with the most intense pace he has ever gotten from anyone to exact. This was legitimately his first time ever doing this with any guy and the fact that his first time was being fucked silly by none other than Michael made the feeling of this whole thing feel intimate, despite the fact that he was still stuck in the wall._

_Gavin heard Michael grunt out a loud swear and he felt the thrusts inside him grow uneven. He felt Michael thrust once, twice, three times before he heard him groan and stilled, Gavin, shivering and let out a shuddery groan as he felt him spill his cum into him. He felt the Jersey man roll his hips with each spurt as if trying to stuff him with as much of his cum as he could before he heard Michael sigh and pulled his spent length out of him._

_Then before Gavin thought he could get a bit of a breather, Gavin gasped as he felt the head of another dick press against his hole and then almost instantly Gavin felt choked out a whine as it was shoved into him all the way. He was so confused trying to wonder who this next person could be until he heard the man sigh and groan out “God, I thought it be gross, with your cum in him, but fuck man. This is probably even better. It’s so. Fucking. Wet.” It was Jeremy he soon realized and it made since it was just the three of them in the office at the moment. With the realization out of the way, he felt the short lad pull back before he immediately began thrusting into him without a care in the world._

_Unable to do anything once again, Gavin just lets out breathy moans and sensual cries as Jeremy ravaged his hole with his surprisingly thick cock. “God, you’re so fucking wet, Gav” he heard Jeremy groan out loud and Gavin could obscenely feel Michael’s cum leak out of him and down the backs of his thighs with every rough thrust the Bostonian gave him. It was all so good and to be honest, even though he was starting to get a tad bit sore, a small part of him didn’t want this to end cause he had never felt this much pleasure before._

_The delicious thrusts were starting to push him towards his peak, until he heard the main door open and all three of them froze as they heard Ryan loudly say “what the fuck are you guys doing?” Oh shit, he thought. All the Gents were back, which meant not only Ryan was back, but also Jack and Geoff. And all three of the oldest adults could clearly see him bare from the waist down with his nob out and another nob up his ass that belonged to their co-worker. Oh God, Gavin had never felt this nervous before and he didn’t know what the older men thought of this obscene scene._

_It was silent for a bit until he heard Michael, ever the instigator, begin to try and defend what they were doing and if Gavin wasn’t in this damned hole in the wall, he would love to give his side of the story to this entire thing. And before he could voice his opinions or say anything from the other side of the wall, Gavin could loudly and clearly hear Michael say “So why don’t we invite them too?” Gavin’s eyes widened and he let out a loud ‘WHAT?!’ that he was pretty sure everyone else could hear from him. Invite who? Michael couldn’t mean invite everyone outside of this office right? He was already in an embarrassing scenario enough, he didn’t need other employees in RT to come in here to see him like this. No, Michael obviously couldn’t mean that, right? Before he could protest that inane offer, Gavin yelped as he felt another swat being laid onto his ass again, hearing Jeremy groan due to the British man tightening around him on instinct. Gavin could hear Geoff try to be the voice of reason and smiled a little as he heard the older man try to protest about this being unethical, which it was to a normal bystander. I mean, a normal person seeing this would probably go to their HR and complain about this. But, Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter wasn’t filled with normal people._

_As soon as he felt Jeremy resume his brutal thrusts and heard Geoff say “Well…if you’re sure” he knew that Michael’s ridiculous yet erotic offer had managed to win over the co-founder of RT.  And Geoff giving the okay to anything meant that it was okay for everyone else as well._

_And as Gavin heard Jeremy loudly groan indicating that he was close to cumming and as he heard Geoff say “I got dibs on him after lil J” he knew he was going to be in this hole in the wall for an extremely long time._

_~_

Now, after what felt like hours, the gloryhole gangbang they had unleashed on him was over. And Gavin honestly looked like the proper definition of the word used: the entire expanse of his ass was the color of every shade of red, there were red hand prints there from when Miles had slapped his ass, his poor underwear was just drenched in his own cum from having cum 6 times in a row, the lower part of his back was also covered in jizz, and God, his arsehole felt like it had been fucked open and loose and wet from being fucked over and over by cocks of varying sizes but they all came inside all the same leaving him filled to the brim with the loads they packed inside, some of the loads managing to leak out and streak down the backs of his thighs and staining his skin. Gavin couldn’t take anymore. His ass was extremely sore and he felt as if it won’t turn back to normal after a couple of days. Gavin now understood the term of “running a train on someone” cause now he was bloody exhausted, but he would be absolutely lying if he said he did not enjoy the feeling of being used by all of his co-workers, his friends.

Gavin felt another presence behind him and he grew a bit fearful as he thought whomever it was was trying to fuck him again. What he didn’t expect was to hear someone, he assumed was Michael again, warn him to not move. He then was started as he heard someone stab at the wall and he picked his head up groggily and looked behind him to see what was happening and smiled lazily as he saw a knife worm its way between the wall and his waist and watched as it began to saw into the wall. He heard it do that for a while and then felt it leave before he felt the knife brush against his other side as it too began to saw into the wall. This went on for a few minutes and Gavin just drooped there, feeling drowsiness beginning to take over his body. And then the moment finally came. Just as the exhausted British man was getting ready to just sleep right then and there, he felt a gentle pair of hands tug him out of the hole. Gavin sighed with utter relief as he felt himself being pulled out, his legs unable to stand just dropped him to the floor where he just laid there on his back, his legs splayed out to alleviate the soreness in his ass.

“There you are, Gavvy” Michael crooned, this time Gavin could hear a lot more clearer.

Gavin opened his eyes and blearily looked around, seeing no one around them except them two. Which was a bit of a relief to be honest. He didn’t think he could take another dick up his ass at the moment. Maybe some other time, but definitely not now.

“W-Where did everyone g-go?” he drowsily asked, his voice slurring from how tired he was from that whole extravaganza.

Michael just chuckled and crouched next to Gavin’s strung out body and began playing with his hair. “Man, we really fucked the shit out of you didn’t we, Gav?” he snickered and gently scratched his scalp in a soothing manner, “they all left a little bit ago. I told Geoff I was gonna stay here to one help you get unstuck and two get you all cleaned up cause you look like a fucking mess right now, boi.”

Gavin just nodded and felt sleep beginning to engulf him. He deserved this rest seeing as he had just been fucked into oblivion not too long ago. He didn’t care if he was falling asleep on the carpet of the AH office. He was too tired to move or say anything and sleep was the best option he had now.

Michael breathed out his signature deep laughs as he watched Gavin’s droopy eyelids close. His eyes then began to linger down the British man’s body and winced a little bit at the red mark on his stomach from being stuck in the wall for so long and felt a tad guilty for leaving him in there for so long (even though it was Gavin’s fault he was in there but still). However, the guilt soon resided as his eyes lingered on the inappropriately lewd sight of the absolutely wrecked appearance of Gavin’s asshole, the hole looking devilishly red and raw and it looked like it was refusing to close so he could see the inside of his ass, biting his lip as he could see all the cum that was still in there. He wondered if his own semen was still mixed in there. He knew it probably wasn’t in there and had probably been leaked out already and he grew sad at the fact that he was the first to cum in him and now his cum was completely submerged by all the other loads. He’ll just have to fix that.

“Sorry bout this, boi. I know you’re fucking tired as shit, but I’m gonna need to borrow your ass again” he murmured down to him as he fished himself out of his pants and groaned as he pumped his length back to hardness. Michael then situated himself between Gavin’s already splayed out legs. He should feel bad at the thought of taking Gavin while he was sleeping, but he just brushed it aside knowing Gavin could take it once more. Just this last time, er, maybe last time of the day.

Knowing that Gavin didn’t need any prep considering the fact that he was just full of slick, Michael positioned his cock at his gaping hole and surged forward, groaning in absolute pleasure as he buried his dick inside the wonderfully wet and warm hole. “Jesus, fuck, Gav. You feel like a fucking dream, so goddamn wet” he grunted out as he held Gavin’s legs apart as he instantly began pounding into him. There was no need to take it slow now. This was just for him and only him right now and he knew Gavin probably wouldn’t mind. After all, he was fast asleep after being gangbanged by all the guys here so him fucking Gavin right now probably felt like nothing considering how incredibly loose he was. “Just wait till your little hole goes back to normal, boi. Gonna have all the guys wreck it all over again. Yeah, we’re gonna turn you into Rooster Teeth’s little cumdumpster” he continued dirtily, lolling his head back in glorious pleasure as he railed Gavin’s ass, loving the delicious sound of the squelching cum being pushed around and out of Gavin’s hole with each thrust, his dick was practically swimming in the amount that was still in him.

As Michael felt that burning heat beginning to radiate through his body indicating that he was getting close, one thing was for certain pertaining to Gavin and his delightful ass and probably his mouth too if he worked on it with him: Gavin was now known as the whore of Achievement Hunter, but most importantly, he was “my whore” Michael grunted out as he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he drew closer.


	8. Mavin/Somnophilia (With hints of Mavinremy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy are at a party. Michael finds Gavin passed out upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NonCon

Michael stumbles up the stairs, hand digging into the railing, hard, so he can keep his balance. Down below him, the music thumps along with the pounding in his head. That was his excuse, anyway, for leaving the party downstairs. Truthfully, he just needs to find a way to release the hard-on in his pants.

Jeremy and Gavin have been teasing him all. Fucking. Night. Touches against his neck, grabbing his ass, brushing up against his crotch. They leave with a slight smirk on their face and a wink and Michael wants to fucking throttle them. Well. First, fuck them. Then throttle them. 

So here he is. Michael fucking Jones. Trying to find a quiet place to jerk off. This is what his life has become.  

Michael stumbles into the first room he sees. He barely gets the door closed before he’s unbuttoning his pants, hand sneaking in to squeeze his dick. A small sound escapes his lips, head leaning slightly back as he closes his eyes. His cock is a warm weight in his hand, growing harder as he strokes along the length. Taking a moment, Michael whips around to slump against the door, kicking off his pants and underwear, fully ready to jerk off in one of Jack’s bedrooms. But when he opens up his eyes, his heart stutters as he almost jumps out of his skin. On the twin sized bed, on top of the neatly made covers, is a body. 

Hoping he didn't stumble onto some accidental murder, because who knows what happens at these kinds of parties, Michael creeps closer. Even though his hazy, panicky thoughts, Michael starts to realize he knows the body. Jeans so tight, they clearly show off a round ass, a shirt riding up to reveal tan skin, light brown and begging to be bitten. Fluffy golden hair and a large crooked nose tell him that he is right. It’s Gavin.

Michael releases the breath he has been holding, noticing the slight up and down of Gavin’s back. Not dead then-thankfully. Considering the amounts of drinks Gavin had been pouring into his body, Michael really shouldn't have been surprised that the Brit had eventually passed out. 

His buzzed mind runs back down Gavin's body, the dick throbbing in his hand reminding him why he came up here. The gods must be looking down on him today, cause here was one of the sources of his frustration, all laid out for the taking. 

Michael isn't sure if he can talk himself out of this even if he had wanted to. The temptation is too great and he is too wound up. So with only the barest hint of regret for what he is about to do, Michael walks closer, stroking his cock into full hardness. 

Maneuvering Gavin's body around so he can get the Brit’s pants down, heat stirring in his stomach upon noticing that Gavin shows no signs of waking up. Michael shakes his head, returning his attention back to Gavin's ass, grabbing round supple muscle, just begging to be touched. And who was Michael to ignore such pleading? He squeezes one of Gavin's cheeks and enjoys the way the flesh gives underneath his hands. Climbing onto the bed is hard, drunk and horny not a good combination for trying to get things done. Knee walking till he was straddling Gavin's lower half, Michael shifts till his dick rests against Gavin's cheeks, moaning when his cock comes into contact with Gavin’s skin. Pre-cum drips from the tip of his cock, watery drops hitting Gavin's ass. Michael reaches down to grab each of Gavin’s cheeks, spreading them apart as he begins to rub his cock in between them. He thrusts a little harder, wanting the friction.

Sticking two fingers into his mouth, Michael generously covers them in spit as he continues to thrust. It is only when they are slobbery that Michael pulls them out with a  _ pop _ . He’s disappointed that he has to back away, giving one more hard thrust, but he knows this will lead to something more enjoyable. 

Michael reaches down and rubs his spit covered fingers around Gavin's rim. The hole twitches, quivering as Michael likes to think with excitement. Michael can hardly contain himself, but he reigns himself in just enough so he doesn't start out by shoving the two fingers in together. But even drunk, he knows his control will not last. Michael will have to be quick in preparing Gavin. 

He slides one finger, breath hitching as Gavin immediately tightens around him, despite Gavin having been fucked that morning by Jeremy. Idly, Michael wonders if there is still some cum stuffed inside Gavin. The thought only makes his veins boil hotter, that he would be adding more into his boyfriend. 

It's a rush job, fingering Gavin open. Michael is too impatient for it to be anything but. He adds the second finger only after a few minutes. After a moment's hesitation, he adds a third dry one, just for the fun of it. 

But when his cock is yelling at him to get a move on, Michael slips them up out, rubbing the wetness against his thigh. 

Wrapping a hand around his growing erection, Michael guides himself towards Gavin's entrance. The head pops in with an almost audible sound. With it, Michael's entire body shudders. His willpower crumbles to the all-consuming power of his neediness. He thrusts forward encasing his entire cock into Gavin’s warm and wet sheath, not stopping till his balls rest flush against Gavin’s ass. 

Michael almost comes right then. It's too much, an explosion of feeling. He's light-headed, giddy, and ready to fuck. With barely a pause, Michael is pulling back, only so he can harshly thrust in again. His thrusts are almost violent, loud slaps of skin against skin. His breathing is heavy, his heart doing overtime trying to pump all this blood downwards so he can keep going. Michael covers Gavin's body with his own, till there is not any room left between them, sweaty front sticking to a sweaty back. He’s barely pulling out before slamming back in. 

He kisses the back of Gavin's head, just now noticing the small whimpers and whines leaving Gavin’s lips. They fall out, heavy and full of pleasure as if Gavin is enjoying this. But the man does not wake and Michael keeps going. 

His end is like a rapture, his entire soul coming into Gavin's body as he fills the man below him. His hips do not stop moving. Michael doesn't think he  _ can _ stop moving. If he could keep going forever like this, he would. It's only when his softening cock slips out of Gavin's body that Michael finally stops. He catches his breath, can feel himself on the verge of passing but he's able to keep a tight grip on his consciousness. 

When he sure that he's not going to faint, Michael flops down beside Gavin. He takes a second longer to make sure everything's all right, then pushes himself up till he's leaning on his arms. 

Michael admires his handiwork. Gavin's  ass cheeks are red, cum has started to dribble from his hole. He can see Gavin's entrance clenching around it, an unconscious response to keep everything in. That sight makes Michael's body tingle, and though he cannot get hard so soon, Michael is pretty sure he's going to fuck Gavin again sometime tonight. 

But not before finding Jeremy and letting the other lad take his turn. 

  
  



End file.
